


Us.

by nostalgiclester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Drabble, Dystopian, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiclester/pseuds/nostalgiclester
Summary: After Dan and Phil had to run away from the UK, all they have left is a stolen boat.(very)Loosely based on the song Us by Regina Spektor.





	Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Nicki and you can find me on nostalgic--lester on tumblr! This was written for Flash Fest and I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you!

The sun made Dan’s skin feel as if it was sizzling. He knew for a fact Phil won't be next to him in this bed as he woke up.

He took a few seconds to breathe, fingers tugging at the white sheets. It had no reminder of Phil, only the faint smell of him and his sweat from when he fell into bed after his shift, when he had to steer the boat and Phil got to rest. It didn't smell like their bed back home, which smelled of warmth and of Phil’s conditioner- strawberries.

They didn’t care for that nonsense when they left, but oh, how Dan wished he could smell that again.

It was still sunny- Dan’s shift wasn’t going to start for a few more hours. It was settled between them. Dan was functioning better at night, while Phil was fresh when the sun was out. It was luck, mostly. They couldn’t leave the boat to fend for itself at night. Not while they were on it.

At least ROGUE* had taken over after hurricane season was over.

A rented boat in June would have been a great little holiday for him and Phil. Though, this wasn’t a holiday.

The yearning for Phil defeated his need for sleep, and he made his way to the Bow.

“Rest well?” Phil asked once Dan wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

Dan shook his head. “You forgot to close the blinds. I’m all sweaty now.”

Phil laughed, a sound low and full of heart.

“I can steer now if you’re tired. I’m full of energy.”

“We’re actually not that far off. You see that spot, over there?” Phil asked, one hand holding on to the wheel as the other pointed to a tiny thing in the horizon.

Dan gulped. “How can we know it’s friendly?”

Phil sighed. They couldn’t really know if that place was taken over as Britain was. France was the last of the rebels they knew. That’s how they knew they had to run.

It’s been over twenty nights since they stole this boat. Who knows how widespread ROGUE has become.

“Only one way to find out. We have to stop for supplies soon, anyway.” Phil explained for a moment, looking at Dan.

Phil wished he had never met Dan. He wished Dan would have stayed with his girlfriend. That He’d still live with his Catholic family and not get shunned out because of Phil. He wished Dan’s life wasn’t his.

He’d rather have an empty life to give Dan a chance of a normal one. If only that was possible.

“You’re right.” Dan sighed. His eyes were closed and his hands ran over the white tank top Phil was wearing. It was left in the boat for them to find an hour after they left, after they got over the initial stress of stealing a boat.

“You know we'll be okay in the end, right? People will come to their senses. Not everyone is a heretic. People are just afraid."

Phil nodded. He wished Dan was right.

"We'll be remembered, Phil. I know it. We'll make a change."

The two looked towards the sea, worry in their heart, yet smaller than their hope.

 

*Rogue-Requiem of Geological Utilitarian Equality. A group of religious extremists that have taken over Europe.


End file.
